Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a new enemy introduced in FFA in the Ghostbusters Event. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man has the health of one of the Elite Enemies Whiplash. Information The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man only appears in the Ghostbusters Event in Free For All. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man can only be summoned if the player kills another player. The chances of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's spawn is very 'rare. '''In fact, sometimes the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man won't even spawn or just spawns in 2-3 times. If someone is lucky, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man might appear for more than 3 times. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the worst nightmare in the Ghostbusters Event. The Marshmallow Man has a large amount of health, probably comparable to elite enemies mentioned above. The Stay Puft also is the only ghost that can attack and kill the player. Stay Puft's attack is a stomp that sends a red-colored shockwave. The shockwave can harm anyone nearby, reducing the players' health to 1%. However, if the player is right up to the Stay Puft, the player is guaranteed to be killed. Strategy The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a tough one to be taken care off. However, his slow speed is his main weakness. Stay Puft is also vulnernable to energy weapons such as Proton Gun, Plasma Punch or the Plasma Shotgun. However, these energy weapons won't really do any serious damage to Stay Puft Marshmallow Man when he has full health. If the player doesn't have any energy weapons, Blunderbuss or Revolver can be an effective choice. However, using the Blunderbuss may threaten the user as they may be killed by Stay Puft. Revolver players have more the tactical choice of attacking the Stay Puft in long range. But it does less damage than the Blunderbuss. Another recomended weapon is the Howitzer Gun. The Howitzer can do collateral damage to other players while still being able to damage Stay Puft. But, be careful if the Stay Puft is near the player. Backaway. But if the player is cornered, 2 choices may apply. The first option is to just get killed. The second option is too keep shooting at the Stay Puft. But there is a lucky option. The Stay Puft is actually a distractable enemy. If another player shoots (some shots) at the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man that is going to kill another player, Stay Puft will turn to the other player, giving the threatened player a chance to strike the Stay Puft. It is better to take down Stay Puft together. Don't worry about being killed by others. Why? Later, mentioned below. Alternatively, the player can use the Ghostbusters Trap since it instant-kills the Stay Puft. However, it is an expensive choice as the Traps cost actual money. Tips *Do as much damage as you can to the Stay Puft. *'NEVER 'use Rookie Machine Gun against a full-health Stay Puft. *Use the Flare Gun or Noisy Cricket to deal a good amount of damage to Stay Puft. Altough Flare Gun is nerfed, it still deals a great amount of damage. *Work with other players. Don't worry, the players will sometimes only focus at killing the Stay Puft because of the "prize" rewarded for busting the Stay Puft. * With close range weapons, attack straight after Stay Puft does his stomp attack, as there is a window in which he cannot attack. Rewards The Stay Puft givest the killing player 500 Ectoplasm. However, due to Stay Puft's large health, medium amount of Ectoplasms can be gained. Also, each time Stay Puft is attacked, Ectoplasm is given to the player. Killing the stay puft marshmallow man from full health by yourself gives you about 3000 ectoplasm Trivia *Most players, when they spot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, will not attack the other players, and instead will focus on the Stay Puft. The other players might also do this. This is because the Stay Puft grants the killer a nice amount of Ectoplasms. *When the Stay Puft is killed, the Stay Puft will "burn" and fall down. After falling down, the Stay Puft will explode into tiny pieces of marshmallows. *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the biggest "character" in Respawnables. *In ''Ghostbusters, ''Stay Puft is larger than the in-game version. The movie version's size of the Stay Puft is as tall as a building. Also, it must be impossible to take down the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man due to the fact the movie version of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man requires a lot of Proton shots to kill it. But in the game, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man can be killed by a normal Proton Gun and other weapons. *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears 2-3 times in the game. This isn't '''true in the movie. '''In the movie, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the form of ''Gozer, the Gozerian. *Some days after the event fix, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's stomache now is colored black and has a black. Category:Ghostbusters Category:Enemies Category:Multiplayer Category:Bots Category:Events Category:Event Category:Hostile Enemy